Lane Oliver (Reynoman)
Lane Oliver (b. 13 April 1960) was a half-blood wizard born to Ralph (a No-Maj) & Francisca Oliver (nee McAuley; a Half-blood), & younger brother of Zena Fox, who was born a Squib. Lane attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry in 1971 & was sorted into Pukwudgie. His sister Zena, because of her status, was unable to attend alongside Lane. During Lane's years at Ilvermorny, Zena left the Oliver household out of resentment. Since then, Lane has held some lack of sympathy towards his sister for a while. Years after graduating from Ilvermorny, Lane became a Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. In 1997, Zena & her daughter, Raylene, were killed in a car accident caused by a Death Eater-made storm; this tragedy eventually sparked a change of heart in Lane. A year after the death of his sister & niece, Lane came unto his 23-year-old nephew Adam one day, first aiding him when Adam being harassed by an aggressive panhandler, & later at night when Adam was being attacked by the Estries. Lane then appeared at the Fox residence, where he revealed himself to be Adam's uncle & that Adam was a potential wizard. It was Lane who got Adam a job at Ilvermorny. Biography Early life (1960-1971) Lane Oliver was born on 13 April 1960, to Ralph (a No-Maj) & Francisca Oliver (nee McAuley; a Half-blood). While his older sister Zena was unable to inherit powers, Lane's wizard powers first came to existence. Her younger brother's potential to use magic sparked jealousy in Zena, & as time went on, she took that same jealousy out on Lane. Zena treated Lane severely in an attempt to make him feel ashamed of being a wizard. Nevertheless, Lane retained a state of innocence. School years at Ilvermorny (1971-1978) In 1971, Lane started attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry & was sorted into Pukwudgie. Around that same year, Lane's sister Zena left the Oliver family, wanting nothing to do with wizardry. As a result, Lane held a bit of resentment towards Zena. During his years in Ilvermorny, Lane befriended Horned Serpent Ammon Lightarrow, & the two of them used to cause sorts of mischief. During one Potions Class, Lane & Ammon poured exploding potion in a cauldron when the Professor wasn't looking; this caused the cauldron to explode, resulting in the classroom being flooded. When Lane was twelve years old, he & Ammon were caught spying on the girls' locker room during a game of Quodpot. As a result, both Lane & Ammon were suspended from Ilvermorny & spent nine weeks in Geburah Juvenile Detention. During their stay at Geburah, the two boys were confined to Black Quill writing, in which both Lane & Ammon received painful scars on the back of their hands while writing "I must behave myself." After their release from Geburah & upon their return to Ilvermorny, Lane & Ammon became more mature & responsible. During his third year at Ilvermorny, Lane learned about Animagus Transfiguration, & he took personal training until he succeeded to become an Animagus himself, with the ability to become a raven. When he was fifteen, Lane received grievous news of his father's death. It was during that same year that Lane's sister, Zena, gave birth to his nephew Adam Fox. To help his friend during his time of grief, Ammon (who was also an Animagus) took Lane with him on many adventures during their leisure time. Using a magical map that Ammon created, the two traveled across the world, even meeting wizards of different countries. Lane graduated from Ilvermorny in 1978 with a degree in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Later life (1978-) Professor at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Years after graduating from Ilvermorny, Lane became a Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. During that time, he adopted a Xolo from the No-Maj world, whom he named Cesar. In 1997, Zena & her daughter, Raylene, were killed in a car accident caused by a Death Eater-made storm; this tragedy eventually sparked a change of heart in Lane. With approval from Ilvermorny & the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Lane got a job application for his nephew Adam. Lane first appeared before Adam at a bus station in his hometown in Spokane, WA when he was being harrassed by an aggresive panhandler. Defending Adam, Lane cast a spell on the panhandler, causing his pants to mysteriously disappear. After the embarrassed panhandler ran off, Lane tried to speak with Adam, but Adam turned him down, saying he wasn't interested. Lane came to Adam's aid once again that later night when Adam was attacked by the Estries. Using a Wand-Lighting Charm, Lane was able to drive the sisters away. Lane told Adam to hurry back home, saying he'll see him soon. Much to Adam's dismay, Lane kept his promise when he flew into the Fox house in his Animagus form. At that moment, Lane revealed himself to be the brother of Adam's mother, Zena, & therefore Adam's uncle. This claim infuriated Jim, Adam's father, who argued that his late wife never mentioned having a brother. Lane then confirmed to Adam the hunch that he was a wizard. As he tried to further explain, Lane was distracted by the barking of Jim's pet Doberman pinscher Jacker; annoyed, Lane cast a Transfiguration spell on Jacker, turning him into a French poodle. Lane explained to Adam about how his mother's resentment towards her own wizard family caused her to keep wizarding a secret from her own two children. He then gave Adam the job application for Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The next morning, after receiving approval from Adam's father, Lane took Adam n a path to a new chapter in his life. Using a Portkey in the form of a football helmet that Lane brought with him, the two were magically whisked to Berkshire County, Massachusetts. After arriving in the parallel wizard world, Lane took Adam to the Arithmos Hotel, where wizards & witches lived in individual rooms that were magically bigger in the inside. As Adam was settling in his new apartment, Lane was at the Hotel's Cafe, where he met up with his old friend Ammon Lightarrow, who was a Charms Professor at Ilvermorny. Lane soon introduced Ammon to Adam upon his arrival. Even though the first day of school didn't start in three months, Lane wanted Adam to prepare himself as a wizard. He took Adam to the wizard mall-plex to get him the things he needed for Ilvermorny--formal work clothes (along with the traditional Ilvermorny robe), a potion set, a cauldron, & some books (including a copy of Learn Magic Fast with Kwikspell). Throughout the summer, Adam worked with his uncle in mastering & improving his wizarding skills. Physical appearance Personality & traits During his early days as a student at Ilvermorny, Lane was conceited, immature, & irresponsible. After his antics got him stuck in Geburah for a while, Lane later learned to take responsibility for himself. Ever since he was a teenager, Lane had been a risk-taking adventurer, as he enjoyed travelling across the world meeting new people. Though quick-tempered & impatient at times, Lane was loyal, reliable, & loving--both as a Professor & uncle to Adam. Magical abilities & skills *'Animagus': Lane was able to become an Animagus during his years as a student at Ilvermorny, assuming the shape of a raven. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': *'Charms:' *'Transfiguration': Lane was able to transform Jim Fox's dog, Jacker, into a French poodle. *'Teaching skills': Possessions Relationships Family Cesar Lane has a good relationship with his pet Xolo Cesar. Furnell Pope Ilvermorny staff Death Eaters & enemies Etymology Lane is derived from a surname meaning "lane, path" which originally belonged to a person who lived near a lane. Oliver is derived from Olivier, a Norman French form of a Germanic name such as Alfher or an Old Norse name such as Áleifr. The spelling was altered by association with Latin oliva "olive tree". In the Middle Ages, the name became well-known in Western Europe because of the French epic 'La Chanson de Roland', in which Olivier was a friend & advisor of the hero Roland. In England Oliver was a common medieval name; however, it became rare after the 17th century because of the military commander Oliver Cromwell, who ruled the country following the civil war. The name was revived in the 19th century, perhaps in part due to the title character in Charles Dickens' novel 'Oliver Twist' (1838), which was about a poor orphan living on the streets of London. Category:Half-bloods Category:Blood traitors Category:American people Category:Individuals Category:Oliver family Category:Wizards Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Ilvermorny staff Category:Animagi Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Ilvermorny Category:1960 births Category:Humans Category:Pukwudgies (house) Category:Adam Fox Series Category:Males